Giant Truth or Dare!
by yugiyukiyuseiyuma
Summary: A huge Truth or Dare game/crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Inuyasha, Bleach, Inheritance Cycle, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, and Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Suggestions will be happily used!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Characters may be OOC in one chap but in character another. It depends on my mood when I'm writing the chapter. Also, I might misspell something-The person who beta's for me isn't the best

Chapter One: Falling

Ichigo was falling. Falling from the sky. Of course, many more strange things had happened. This was new though, because below him was an empty city. Completely. Well except for the blue sapphire dragon he was about to land on.

Eragon was underneath one of Saphira's wings. Her membrane was caught on one of the branches in the tree. Eragon was just lucky enough that when he emerged from the wing, a full-grown man landed on top of him. His black robes and white belt made him stand out like sore thumb. Of course, his orange hair didn't help any.  
"What are you looking at?" he asked.

Dan landed on a roof. Hard. Then he rolled off, which was not good because it was a two-story home. Well, not really home. There was a big sign that said 'The Kame Game Shop'. A short boy with tri-colored hair emerged from the doorway.  
"Did you just land on my roof?" the boy asked.  
"Maybe?" Dan replied as Drago pooped out of his pocket.

Jaden and Yusei ended up right beside each other in an empty town. No, not town, city. They both knew it as Domino City, at which they were correct. Everything was normal except for no people and another guy falling out of the sky, landing right on top of Jaden. Yusei cringed as the new guy tried to stand but stepped right on Jaden's face.

Percy was riding Blackjack. Jason was riding Tempest. Frank turned into an eagle. Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth were trying to grab on of the three. That was, until, a blue dragon came swooping below them and caught them. On the dragon, much to everyone's amazement, was a boy in Medieval clothing and a man wearing black robes with orange hair. In addition, the Dragon now had two other boys wearing red and another wearing black.  
"To Yugi's!" one wearing red yelled, and the two horses and the eagle followed.

The Kanes were having a bad day. First, the statue of Thoth blew up thanks to one of the ankle biters. Then, the Thermos had once again came out of hiding and attacked Sadie. Finally a taste of her own medicine. Then finally, they landed on a roof with a dragon in front and about twenty more people came to join them from the sky.

Once everyone settled down, Yugi took roll call to figure out everyone's name, which was quite a task.  
"Get in line, then say your name out loud. I'll go first. Yugi Moto," Yugi started.  
Next in line was someone in red. "My name is-is-is Yuma-" and before he could finish, Yuma fainted right then and there.  
"I guess first names work. Next?"  
"Seto, better known as Kaiba."  
"Carter Kane."  
"Sadie Kane."  
"Walt Stone."  
"Anubis."  
"Joey Wheeler in da house!"  
"Tristan."  
"Eragon."  
"Saphira."  
"Dan."  
"Ichigo Kurosaki."  
"Astral."  
"Jaden Yuki, everybody!"  
"Yusei."  
"Jack Atlas."  
Just then, multiple more bodies came falling from the sky and joined the end of the line.  
"Percy Jackson."  
"Hazel."  
"Frank."  
"Leo is free, babies!"  
"Jason."  
"Piper."  
"Annabeth."  
"Inuyasha," muttered a male with dog ears.  
"Kagome."  
"Grover."  
"Atem."  
"Bakura."  
"Marik."  
"Mokuba."  
"Drew."  
"Rukia."  
"Renji."  
"Miroku."  
"Serenity."  
"Duke."  
"Kite Tenjo."  
"Drago."  
The small dragon, now changed into a human form along with Astral and Saphira, was last in line. Just as this happened, a huge fight erupted from the Thief King and Atem, involving a multitude of Ancient Egyptian cuss words and a few real curses, at which Carter and Sadie cringed at.  
"Everyone shut up!" Inuyasha finally yelled. "I'm bored. What are we gonna do while we wait for whoever put us here to do something?"  
An evil smile flashed across Joey's face. "What about Truth or Dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay, Malafemmina, nice flame! Anyway, I take that as a sigh to keep going! Thanks! And having multiple fandoms altogether is the point! I did this fanfic to see if I had what it takes to do all this together and plus it's really fun! So, anyway, to those of you that are really reading this, keep goin! Now on to the chapter!

Chapter Two

Everyone gathered in a large circle. This was not an easy goal, saying Bakura would happily strangle almost everyone there. Also, Duke and Tristan were close to a fist fight, Renji was almost ready to kill Ichigo already, and Sadie had already had to cast a boundary spell between Saphira and Leo. At this point, Truth or Dare seemed like a very good way to make everyone do kill each other, but it was the only choice. Carter went first.  
"Okay sis, Truth or Dare?" he asked his sister.  
"Truth," Sadie respond.  
"Who did you really like better-Walt or Anubis?"  
Sadie took a huge gulp. Saying both were there, no answer was a good one. "If I really had an answer, would you think my relationships would of turned out the same way?"  
"That made no sense, but it's your turn," Carter replied.  
"You, ya you, with the tattoo eyebrows. Truth or Dare?" Sadie asked.  
"It's Renji, and I say Dare."  
Sadie cast a quick spell and soon Renji was in a straitjacket. "I dare you to get this off in front of everyone.  
You could hear the muffled curses as Renji struggled to get out of the jacket. He rocked back and forth, twisted, and even tried jumping up and down to loosen it, but nothing worked. He eventually ended up on the ground, rolling around until he finally found the trick of raising his arms above his head. Everyone was laughing so hard that many clutched their ribs or were crying.  
"Y-your turn," Sadie said, still laughing.  
"Rrrrrrrggggggggg... Atem, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"How old are you?Because you sound like an adult but you look like a child" Renji asked.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep."  
"Either 5000, 3000, 18, or 16. You can choose which," Atem answered calmly.  
Renji's tattooed eyebrows almost took a flight off of his face when he heard that answer, but if anyone asked his occupation, that would be even weirder, so he let it lie.  
"Okay, Miroku, Truth or Dare?" Atem asked.  
"Truth," the ancient monk replied.  
"Out of the girls present, who would you want to go out with based on first impressions?" Atem asked.  
Miroku thought about it as he studied the girls, which was Kagome, Serenity, Saphira, Rukia, Sadie, and Annabeth. He knew not to say Kagome, because Inuyasha would have his head. Literally. Also, it looked like Rukia, Sadie, Saphira, and Annabeth were all tough and would have his head, so he went with the safer option.  
"Serenity," the monk replied calmly.  
"WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed in unison with Duke and Tristan. They started running over to where the monk was sitting. Miroku tried to stand, but every time he fell back to the ground. Luckily for him, Sadie cast a quick boundary spell and stopped the fists and dice from hitting him.  
"Okay, Saphira, Truth or Dare?" the monk asked breathing heavily.  
"Dare," the brave dragon replied.  
"I dare you to kiss Drago," Miroku asked after thinking a while.  
"What?!" exclaimed Saphira as she jumped to her feet. "He isn't even a proper dragon!"  
"Say that again?" Drago asked, rising to his feet.  
"You heard me, red boy. You-Not-A-Dragon," Saphira snapped, walking in Drago's direction. Her blue hair was swing at her waist as she said each word and her now elf-like eyes narrowed.  
"And you're talking? Saphira, you're a disgrace to Dragon kind," Drago replied, his red eyes narrowing and black hair standing straight. He also started walking in Saphira's direction.  
They came closer and closer, yelling more insults as they came nearer. Soon they were only about a foot away.  
Joey held his finger to his mouth, letting everyone know to be quiet. He tip-toed around Saphira's back and pushed her into Drago. Their lips met and, ta-da, the dare was done. And once again, Sadie had to use a boundary spell to separate Joey, Saphira, and Drago. With great anger, the game went on.  
"Truth or Dare, Leo," Saphira asked.  
"Dare," Leo said smiling.  
"Come here," Saphira told him. Leo walked over and Saphira whispered something into his ear. Leo smiled devilishly and sat back down.  
"That's it?" Joey asked.  
Leo looked up. "Close your eyes and I'll show you."  
Joey, being so smart, closed his eyes. Leo crawled over to where Joey was sitting and sat something on his head. Joey opened his eyes and started screaming. On his head was a big, furry, spider. Leo and Saphira started laughing uncontrollably, as did almost everyone else in the group.  
"You-you deserved that," Saphira told him, still laughing.  
Joey just looked around with anger in his eyes. This 'game' was turning into an all out war.  
"Okay, Jason, Truth or Dare?" Leo asked, continuing the game.  
"I'm afraid of ya, buddy, so Truth," Jason replied.  
"Have you ever pulled a prank on someone, and if so, who?"  
Jason thought for a moment, then replied, "Reyna, once. I put a spider in one of her shoes, I think. 'Kay, so Yusei,Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," the confident young man replied.  
"I dare you to..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Again, thanks for the negative comment Malafemmia! I know that if there is negative criticism then I must be doing something right! Anyway, you no like, you no read! And for those of you that are reading this, I thank you! This is my third fan fiction but if this is not your style, you could try one of my other stories, Forgotten Memories. It's a lot more serious. Oh, and another really good story is called Possessions. I forgot who it's by, but it has a really good plot with lots of twists and turns. With nothing left to do, here's the next chapter!

Chapter Three

"I dare you to give a lecture on girls and how they are attractive," Leo told Yusei.  
"You're kidding, right?" Yusei questioned as his face lost color and faded to near white.  
"Nope, boy-o, and it's a dare. So get up and tell everyone.'  
"Just be glad Akri isn't here," Jack whispered into his ear. This made Yusei blush slightly.  
"Well, girls are a special case involving many different factors..." Yusei started. Before, long the whole group was laughing as Yusei tried not to make a fool of himself.  
Finally, after the longest ten minutes of Yusei's life, he sat down. His face was as red as a cherry, and that wasn't much of an exaggeration.  
"Jaden, Truth or Dare?" Yusei asked.  
"Dare," Jaden replied.  
"I dare you to bungee jump of of KaibaCorp's roof," Yusei said, smiling.  
"WHAT?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "That is my company and I will not have people staring at my roof as a crazy maniac jumps off!"  
"Kaiba, if you didn't notice, THERE IS NO ONE HERE BUT US!" Bakura yelled.  
Kaiba didn't reply. The whole group stood and started walking to KaibaCorp, at least that was until Bakura decided to highjack a semi-truck that was laying in the road and told everyone to 'jump in', as he put it. It was dark and scary. Dark, because, well, there were no lights in the back. Scary because Bakura didn't know how to drive. Multiple times he drove off-road. And there was a hill. Bakura didn't know that when you go down a hill really fast, you end up going faster, as in 100 miles per hour. Also, Bakura didn't know wonderful things called brakes, so they ended up right outside of KaibaCorp with the truck on it's side. Luckily everyone was okay. For now. Jaden was hopping around behind Kaiba as he lead him to the roof. Somewhere, Bakura had picked up a cord and two walkie-talkies. Most of the group stayed at the base of the building with one of the walkie-talkies, while Jaden, Kaiba, and Bakura went up to the roof with the other.  
"You ready up there?" Yusei asked into the talki.  
"Ready. Here I come!" exclaimed Jaden as he started to fall. Jaden shrieked with delight as the cord pulled him back up. He was enjoying the dare. When the cord stopped bouncing, Bakura found the closest floor, shattered the window, and pulled Jaden through. Soon the trio walked back out, with Kaiba yelling at Bakura demanding that he replace the window.  
"I will, I will," Bakura replied.  
"Okay, Astral, Truth or Dare," Jaden asked as he sat down, starting the circle. Yuma had finally woken up.  
"Truth," the Astral-being replied.  
"Do you even know what's going on?" Jaden asked.  
Astral shrugged. "I have no idea. Now, Yuma, Truth or Dare?"  
"D-dare," Yuma stuttered.  
Jaden whispered something in Astral's ear. His blue-eyes opened wide, then smiled. He walked over to Yuma and whispered something in _his_ ear. Yuma glared at him as he sat back down. Yuma then walked behind Renji and started.  
"Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, goose!" Yuma yelled, stopping at Saphira. The dragon growled and started to stare him down.  
"You-Are-Dead."  
"Okay, well, time for bed!" Yugi said, trying to stop the tension that was building in the air. Reluctantly, everyone went to bed, but not before the girls set up a meeting...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"We have to fight back," Saphira told the group of gathered girls.  
Many of them nodded, but some looked nervous.  
"I agree," Piper spoke up.  
A murmur broke out between the girls, some in agreement, some is disdain.  
"They have made fun of us. This is now war. Now, those who will join me stand," Saphira told the girls.  
One by one, all of them stood, some more reluctant to stand than others.  
Saphira stood and smiled. "Tomorrow, we will make the announcement. Now, sleep and be ready."

The girls sat on one side of the circle, while the boys were left no choice but to sit on the opposite side. Saphira was the last person to arrive, and she sat in the middle. A sly smile appear on her face as the boys waited for her to move. Instead, she stood. Behind her, the rest of the girls did also, with smiles shining.  
"We do not come in peace," Saphira stated simply and waited for the idea to hit them.  
"What do you mean by that?" Eragon asked, standing to confront his dragon.  
"We have been, ah, shall we say, caught in the cross fire? Yes, that sounds good. Caught in the crossfire, many, many times already in this game. We have been made fun of and teased. For this reason, we now declare war," Saphira explained smugly.  
"You must be joking," Eragon said, trying to reason the dragon out of her thinking and smuggle the boy's way out of getting one hundred percent smashed. Of course, he didn't know very many of these boys very well, and he may of underestimated them, but still. He knew what Saphira could do when she was angry.  
"I am not. We will continue this game of Truth or Dare, but we will alter it and have both people do the dare. Who ever does the best will be the victor. There will be no truths. Dares will be decided by drawing ideas the girls came up with last night out of a box. Boys may add their ideas when they wish. Also, this will now become a battle ground. Pranks and tricks are expected, but do try not to hurt anyone," Saphira smiled. "Now, do you agree to these terms, or will this battle be one-sided with us completely taking you over? Of course, we are going to do that anyway."  
"We'll take you on!" Dan yelled.  
"Daniel!" Drago yelled at the young teenager, whose ego was obviously as big or bigger than that of Seto Kaiba's.  
"Then let us begin!" Saphira yelled as she and the rest of the girls sat back down. Eragon followed suit and sat back dow with the rest of the males, and the game began once more.

"Send your first Representative," Saphira taunted. The girls had already chosen who they were going to send up, and that person was Sadie Kane.  
The boys finally sent up her brother, Carter Kane. They figured that he would know her the best, but in fact, she knew him better. Sadie knew her brother's secret name, and that gave her the upper hand.  
"Draw the dare," Sadie said. Eragon stuck his hand in the box and pulled out a slip of paper with writing on it.  
"The winner is who can stay in the air longest," Eragon read aloud.  
"Anyone got a stopwatch?" Joey asked.  
"No need. Ready brother?" Sadie asked.  
"Always," Carter replied. Just then, the two of them transformed into birds. Sadie turned into a kite, and Carter turned into a hawk. They both took off at the same time and started flying.  
"Well this is going to take forever," Ichigo commented.  
"Not really. Look out!" Walt yelled at Ichigo as Carter landed beak first in the ground, passing just inches away from his face.  
"Stupid power lines," Carter mumbled as he turned back into a human.  
"The girls win this round," Sadie announced as she landed and transformed back into a human.  
"Hush it! You're just lucky you could turn back this time," Carter teplied to his sister.  
"Whatever," she told him as she sat back down.  
"Next!" Saphira called.  
Up walked Rukia and Kite, both with glares staining their faces.  
"Draw," Kite snared at Eragon.  
"Who ever draws the best picture of a rabbit wins," Eragon told the group.  
Rukia smiled-This had been her dare. She knew she could win... Or could she? Kite paled-He had never been the best drawer. He had been more focused on his brother and winning Numbers.  
They were both given pencils and paper, and the dare began.


End file.
